The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 416/254 wherein Class 416 relates to for setting fire or to cause a heat source to burn and sub-class 254 includes electrical and mechanical igniters.
In its simplest form, the invention relates to a novel buckle apparatus with a fire starter and a quick release slide buckle wherein sparking and ignition means reside in the buckle itself, and which buckle may be attached to clothing, backpacks or any other item a quick release slide buckle may be utilized. A sparking or combustible material is assembled with a spring and friction spark wheel housed within one side of the quick release buckle. The sparking material may be made of ferrocerium, flint or other sparking elements. The friction portion in the form of a spark wheel is located on the same side of the buckle and may be made of high carbon steel or other material that will generate sparks or combustion when rubbed with the combustible or sparking portion. The spark wheel is rotated by a user. The spark wheel is aligned so that it is contact with the flint (ferrocerium). When the spark wheel is rotated, sparks are generated by the flint and projected at the end of the buckle to an item intended to be ignited. In operation, a user will typically rotate the spark wheel with a thumb or finger. The intended method of operation is similar to that of a hand held lighter.
Building a fire is the most important task when dealing with survival in the wilderness. However, most people who find themselves in survival situations do so unexpectedly. As a result, they are not typically carrying conventional fire starting materials.